


Been so long

by StarishSparkles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But badass, Delicate ickle levi, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grisha is a terrible dad, Homophobia- not my views, Homophobic Language, I'm Sorry, Im terrible at tags lol, M/M, Maybe smut??? In the future, Slow Build, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarishSparkles/pseuds/StarishSparkles
Summary: Levi babysat a kid when he was 19. He called him Titan, but his dad didn't approve of him being gay so kicked him out of the house and Levi moved away. 10 years later Levi is back, and brings a whole load of misunderstandings, including some brat named Eren...





	1. Kann nicht weitergehen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for my bf Brandon and anyone who ships makoharu <3

Smiling, I lifted up the small boy in my arms. His eyes were wide at the newfound height, but laughed when I swung him around. His beautiful turquoise-green eyes were sparkling, and I couldn’t help but smile. “Titan...” His grin widened in answer, and I felt this moment could last forever. 

Suddenly his eyes filled with tears and he was wrenched away from me, my arms empty without him to comfort him. I heard voices, some I recognised. His father, calling me a fag, not fit to be near his son. The look of shock on Carla’s face as he hit her, keeping the three of us separated. I felt myself falling, screaming that I wasn’t like that, I wasn’t going to hurt him, that I would never hurt him, but he wouldn’t listen. I fell even deeper, sinking down into the depths of my mind, not being able to wrench myself free... 

“TITAN!”

I wake up suddenly, tears streaming down my face. I touch my face tenderly and, wishing for the thousandth time that I was free, get up slowly and wash my face.

*

Sitting in a crowded cafe isn’t my favourite pastime, but I figure I deserve a warm mug of tea. I hold my cup by the rim as per usual, and I am quietly observing when I see a flash of glorious green eyes. Without a second thought I slam my drink down in the slightly sticky table, running outside and grabbing their arm. I’m unfortunately shorter than the other person, and, looking up, I see the eyes I’ve missed for so long. “Titan...”

My eyes mist, but even in my emotional state I can tell that this person, whoever they are, is not my beloved Titan. I sink to my knees slowly and curse inwardly; this wasn’t supposed to happen. No-one was supposed to know. 

I’ve spent my entire life convincing everyone that just because I was gay didn’t mean I would make a move on the innocent child, but here I was, ten years later, crying in the middle of the street because of some redheaded girl with vibrant green eyes. I really am pathetic.

“Mr Levi? Is that you?”

I knew that voice. Somewhere in my pathetic skull I recognised it, and from a corner of my mind I pulled out a picture of a seven-year-old girl with bright red pigtails. “I-Isabel?!” 

She grinned. It WAS her! I quickly wiped my eyes and stood up, and she enveloped me in a huge hug. “How’ve you been? No wait, don’t answer that. Have you been in contact with Er-” I stopped her, remembering how she could talk for hours if not stopped.

“Isabel. What are you doing now?” I wasn’t being rude (at least not any more than usual), I just knew she’d be late for whatever it was she was going to before I stopped her if I didn’t point it out. Suddenly her eyes widened and she swore. I was supposed to meet Far at Maria’s!” Maria’s was the cafe I was in before. Wait... “Who is this ‘Far’?” 

She giggled, and I couldn’t help but smile softly. She clearly liked the boy, and her smile reminded me of better days. Days with Titan. “No, never mind. Its none of my business.” She was still blushing, and I leaned close to her ear as I whispered, “Don’t forget to use protection.” 

She hit me lightly, her ears red as she squealed. “LEVI!” I chuckled lightly, and trying to ignore the itching behind my eyes at all the memories that were resurfacing, I let go of her arm and stepped back. “Seriously, though. Have fun.” She giggled then and bowed theatrically, her smile wide. “With your blessing, sir, I’m sure I shall.” I nodded, keeping in character as I remembered. She really hadn’t changed at all. “Safe journey, young maiden.”

It was a few moments before either of us moved. “Hey, Levi... Do you have a pen?” I nodded, confused. I handed it to her, and she wrote a series of numbers on my arm. I raised an eyebrow, and, looking up, she smiled softly. “It’s Ere- Titan’s number. I assume you do want it?” 

My eyes widened. I had taken me ten years to summon the courage I needed to come back to this town after... everything, and I actually have Titan’s number? Already? I thought it would take me at least a few months to even think about going near that house again, let alone come into contact with him... But I supposed this was better. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

With a parting grin, Isabel sprinted away and I was left standing in the middle of the street with red eyes and a pen in my shaking hands.


	2. Vermisse dich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens backstory basically, and introducing Winmin! Sorry if u don't ship it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title means 'missing you'

I was picked up by a pair of warm, comfortable hands, and I smiled wide, knowing already who it was. His hair was black and soft, and he was impossibly tall, although still shorter than daddy and mummy. I heard his deep voice call me Titan, and I smiled even wider. I loved that name. He swung me around effortlessly, a soft smile on his face.

Suddenly I was wrenched away, being held in rough arms. Daddy said some words to him, and I tried to get back to Lee as he disappeared out the door... he was gone before I could reach him. I screamed, I cried, anything to get him to return. Anything...

“Lee!” 

I bolt up, pushing my chair back with the force. My eyes are wide, staring around as I try to get my bearings. Where am I? The classroom is silent, and I realise what I just did and the name I just called. My face flushes and I sit down quickly, my face in my hands. I have been having that dream every night for over ten years now, and it never gets any easier...

I sigh. I know Armin will tell me its bad for my health to live on only three hours of sleep, but I can’t get over it. Can’t get over him. 

That sounds so corny, doesn’t it? But it’s – unfortunately – true. Ever since Dad had kicked Lee out of the house ten years ago, I haven’t been able to sleep properly or even feel passionate about... anything really. Armin is seriously worried about me, I know, but I’d honestly rather live on three hours sleep for the rest of forever than forget him. Oh look, I’m rambling again.

I am scowling as I slump down in my seat. I can’t deny I love him, its just although I’ve never felt any attraction to him except a kid’s love, I’ve never liked anyone else. I’m a pretty hard person to get along with, and I’ll most likely ignore anything people say. Its only due to Armin that I haven’t failed all my classes...

That reminds me, I have to go and visit Mr Smith, the head, after school. As the bell rings I gather my things slowly and slope over to the Head’s office with a tiny flicker of dread. Erwin Smith was a businessman at heart, built like a horse, and (with good reason) was commonly known as principal handsome. For some reason he took to teaching and, in only one year, managed to change old, crumbling St. Maria’s Academy into a school worthy of notice all through Shiganshina.   
That and the fact that Armin, the most delicate boy I’ve ever known, has a huge crush on him and I don’t want to let anything slip. 

Quaking in my school-standard black sneakers, I unconsciously straighten my green-and-gold-striped tie and knock once on the door. I hear a shuffling of papers and a deep “ Come in.” With a shaky inhalation, I push the door open and square my shoulders. I refuse to let this devilishly handsome -wait what?- and intimidating man scare me.

I step inside the room and am shocked with what I see. Mr Smith standing up against one wall with Mrs Zöe in his large leather chair. I raise my eyebrow at this, no-one sits in that chair but him, but seeing the look of almost nervousness on the usually downright scary man, I don’t ask. 

Mrs Zöe seems to be leading, so I shift my attention back on to the crazy scientist. “Eren, correct?” I nod. “Mrs Zoe... Why am I here?” She laughs loudly as she answers. “What a very existential question, Eren!”   
Mr Smith, still seeming uncharacteristically nervous, cleared his throat. “Hanji...”

**Author's Note:**

> Title means 'can't move on'


End file.
